Love Conquers All
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Link and Zelda love each other. But days after the wedding, Link is on the border line of life and death. Can the only person who can save him is the princess he saved before? Can love survive all, even if Zelda needs help from another man?
1. True Love

A/N: This has been sitting around in my head for a while. I don't remember when it came to fruition but I've been perfecting the thought since. By perfecting, I mean by fine-tuning some details. I usually free write.

True Love

"I love you Zelda," Link said. His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and butterflies danced in his stomach. Lucky for him, he wore leather gloves to mask his hands, his tunic was fairly padded, and no one can see inside his stomach. He stood with delicate, silken-gloved gloves in his rough hands. His ice blue eyes were locked onto her sapphire eye. Link stood against the setting sun in the castle courtyard. By the twilight sun, he could see the beautiful princess that ensnared his heart.

It couldn't have been but seven years ago when he first laid eyes on her. They were only ten but Link knew that there was something special about her. He didn't count that she had prophetic dreams or that she did have innate magical abilities. No, she was a one in a million girl the made Link quiver in his knees. He remembered the monstrous insect he battled before he started his adventure that didn't even as so much made him bite his nails. Link knew he could take on anything that could pose as an obstacle but… she was a different story.

"Link- Link?" Zelda asked in bewilderment. She was princess of Hyrule and in one point in time, helped save it from evil. The person in front of her was the Hero of Time that had helped her. He was sinfully handsome man that went out of his way to do what was right. She remembered all those times that he had come to visit her. He was such a close friend and she always dreamt of telling him that she loved him. The first time she saw him as the man he was, they had banished evil and she had sent him back. After coming back to their real time, he never left the castle. He was always there during the important times in her lie. That meant a lot to her. "I love you too."

Link almost didn't believe the words that had came out of her mouth. He didn't expect them. He harbored those feelings for so long and after all, he was only a commoner. She was a princess. Those two never mixed, even if the commoner was an unknown hero. But there they were, two teenagers who confessed to each other their feelings. Their emotions. Their love. Link almost stumbled and fainted on the spot but managed to keep himself contained. He gulped down, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. "You do Zelda?"

Zelda giggled, "And why not? You are a great guy! Of course I love you. I just… always thought that you were in love with, what's her name again? The redhead at the ranch… Malon! I mean, if you weren't here, you were there."

"Oh right," Link said. He released his left hand and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you have me there. Well, I needed a few extra rupees for those time I needed them."

"You know you could've just asked me," Zelda said. "I'm a princess after all, I'm bound to be rich."

"Yeah," Link said. He smiled, "But I don't like the feeling of asking for money when it was going to buy you a gift anyways."

"You mean, all those times…" Zelda started. She shook herself from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. Small tears fell from her eyes. "I cannot believe you cared so much about me."

"Zelda," Link said. He took a deep breath. "I always have. There wasn't a point in my journey that I didn't worry about what happened to you. That's what kept me going. I knew that if I could beat the next master, I knew that I would get to see you again. But, looking back on it now, its hard to believe that I did get to see you. Your disguise was flawless."

Zelda released her vice-like embrace, "There were plenty of times when I wanted to reveal myself before it was time. But I knew Ganondorf was watching me. I couldn't do anything until…but that doesn't matter now. He's gone and we aren't. I didn't think there was anything good Ganondorf ever did but there is. He brought us together."

"Yeah, I guess he did," Link said. He smiled slightly. He couldn't believe his luck. For so long he wanted to be the hero for Zelda. There was nothing else that could've made him happier and it had come true. But, Link never did have much luck with women. Mainly it was because he dreamt of the day he would be with Zelda, but he was lost for words and actions. He hoped that Zelda would understand.

"So, what made you confess now?" Zelda asked.

"Well, it was… it felt like it was time. I'm not sure what it was but something inside me made me work up the courage to tell you. I felt like it wasn't going to worth anything, though. I thought you were already in love with some prince from so far away land," Link answered.

"I hate those types of guys," Zelda said. "They don't know anything except on how to make themselves pretty. I don't care for princes, Link I love you. I don't care on what anybody thinks. You were there for me during my birthdays, whenever I was sad, you were still with me during my mood swings. I don't think I can wish for a more perfect man."

"Really, Zelda?" Link asked. "Well, there's no woman more beautiful. Maybe its how you don't let anyone dictate what you do. Whatever it is, I don't care, I'm in love with you."

The moon began to rise from the horizon. There was no more sun for it to take its place. Now the newly formed couple was basking in its white light. They stood close to each other. It wasn't just hours ago that Link was off showing his skills to the royal guards at their training grounds. As he faced the guards, Zelda came down and watched him. Link tried his best so he could impress the princess. But we know that it didn't matter.

"Link… What do you plan on doing next?" Zelda inquired.

"To tell you the truth," Link said. "I really don't know."

Zelda chuckled softly, "That's right, you didn't think this far ahead."

"You can make fun of me all you want but its not going to make me love you any less," Link said.

"Well, that's a good thing to hear," Zelda said. "Because you know me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," Link said. "It still gets me every time you make fun of my hat."

"It isn't my fault that it looks like a green cone," Zelda said. "If you were up on any fashion, you know that there is better hats out there. You constantly wear that old thing and you never take it off. It make me wonder if your bald or not."

"That's funny," Link said. "Not like your tiara doesn't blind me in the sun."

The two of them laughed. It happened a lot whenever they were together. It would no doubt be more joyful between them since they had nothing to hide anymore. They were always this way with each other. It was no doubt a sign that they were meant to be together. If anything else, they had began to finish each other sentences for a while. Although it had stopped as soon as it began, that habit was still not broken.

"I hope your dad doesn't think nothing has happened to you," Link whispered. "I wouldn't want the entire Hylain army after me. I doubt I would make it past the surrounding forests without some help."

"Like that would ever happen," Zelda said. "My dad is not like that. Even is he were to be in a rut with me. Besides, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you have grown up to a shapely young woman," Link said.

"My eyes are up here Link," Zelda said playfully.

Link smiled, "Zelda…"

They leaned close to each other. With the moon nearing its zenith, Link and Zelda almost had their faces touching. Before anything else could go farther, Zelda broke their silence with a small request.

"Promise nothing will ever get in between us," Zelda said. "I don't ever want to lose you. I have already gone through hell those seven years. Each day I wondered if you were even still alive and then I saw you that day. Link, please, I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Don't worry, not even death will keep me from you," Link said. He tilted his head down and his lips touched hers. His larger lips almost engulfed her subtle, lipsticked lips. Their eyes were closed and enjoying each others taste. Link raised his hand and stroked her cheek and brought her closer to him.

Link broke the kiss, "One day we will be together."

Zelda looked up into his handsome eyes. She believed him. She really did. After all, what could stand in the way of their happiness? Ganondorf? He was out of the picture, and for good. Her father? Not like he didn't like Link. In fact, he treated Link like he was his own son. Who or what else was there? Nothing, nothing would stand between Link and Zelda.

Nothing…

A/N: Well, Valentine's Day sucks. It's become another Hallmark Holiday. Seriously, if you love someone, why the hell show it one day out of 365? Ludicrous. Hopefully this is sappy enough to get your reviewing fingers ready to drop me one.


	2. Lips of an Angel

Lips of an Angel

Link had an ear-to-ear smile on his face. Almost like a harlequin that pranced in the streets of the marketplace it was except without the ridiculous make up. Why was he in such a happy mood? Well, wouldn't you be happy if you confessed your love to someone only to find out that they loved you back? Of course you would, unless you were an emotionless husk. But that wasn't Link and he was near drowning in his own happiness. And that flowed from him as he walked to a little store nudged away in a tight corner. The biggest mistake anyone could've done was ask how Zelda was doing to Link. In that instant from the transfer of dominance, Link would swell and unload all that was Zelda on the victim.

In good fortune, no one did ask him. It didn't matter though; Link was on a special agenda that day. While telling Zelda how he felt was a step forward on its own, the next step would be like when Link had gone from simple child warrior to Hero of Time. It seemed that the Goddesses did have a great reward for Link for doing his duty.

And so he stepped into the store that was alienated away from the rest. Link knew that there were stores just like the one he was in closer to all the hustle and bustle but they would only have common trinkets. No, Link was looking for something one of a kind for the woman he loved. And the tucked away store was the place Link thought would be his best shot at finding one. The stagnant air hit his nose hard and made breathing difficult inside. One could say that it was more like a place that had things from all across the globe. Ancient tribal masks, mounted trophies, everything occult and foreign lined the walls and made the product for the establishment. Link ventured in farther, trying to find the owner.

"Hello?" Link called out into the dark. He took another step before a very wheezy voiced answered him.

"I knew there was someone," it said. From deep within the shop came a frail old man. He walked in a shuffle and used a cane to help him move. He was almost completely bald except for a few hairs at the back of his head. Contrary to his head, he had a long, white beard that was close to the floor.

Link walked closer and was stopped by a wooden counter.

"Well, come on, out with it," the elder said. "Not a lot of us have time to dawdle."

"Sorry," Link apologized. "I'm looking for something special."

"Everyone does," the old man said. He reached into his pocket and took out a pipe. "Mind narrowing down that vague request? My old mine can't catch everything you say."

"I want a ring, a ring that can let someone know that they are special. Ordinary jewelers have ordinary rings. I want something no else has. That can ever have. You have traveled this world and picked up things from across the globe. Maybe you can help me."

The old man pondered Link's words for a minute. He combed his beard with his fingers and went behind the counter. Link tapped his finger excitedly on the countertop as he waited for the old man to reemerge. The old man groaned as he stood from his bent position. Years of living life had given him an uncomfortable body for his old years. He brought up with him a small oak box. He coughed into his hands and, with trembling fingers, slid the top of the box off.

Link stared in splendor at the rings neatly arranged inside. Each was a testament of design and artistic creativity from wherever they were from. With his gloved hand, Link reached down and picked the one closest to him. He plucked it from its resting place and raised it to eye level. The ring itself was two golden circles interwoven with one another with a emerald and sapphire sitting at the top, one on each band.

"That one caught your eye?" the old man said. He gave a coarse chuckle and stroked his beard. "That one is quite a beaut. I can let it go, I suppose. I see you fancy a girl enough to be eternally bonded to her."

Link nodded while keeping his eyes on the ring. "She's the woman I want to marry. No… that I'm going to marry."

The shopkeeper admired Link's certain love for the woman he came shopping for. It did him good knowing that the younger generation wasn't all about sex. And they kept reminding him each time he took a step outside to shop to see so many children with very few fathers. But he hoped that Link wasn't like that.

Then came the ruckus from outside. It was loud enough to make both of the men inside turn and look to the door. A minute later, it swung in violently and then it was slammed closed. At the door, breathing hard, was another young man. The old man could determine that he wasn't much older then Link. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. He was clothed in black, from his heeled boots to his leather slacks to the v-necked shirt he wore. In contrast, his trench coat was a pure white, except for the red lining.

But something else caught Link's attention. At his waist, on the right, hung two swords. Link figured that they made a clink whenever the man walked due to their proximity. What made things more intriguing for Link is that the man must've preferred his left hand over his right. If his swords hung at his right, then he would be drawing with his left. All assumption but Link didn't depend on only fairies and potions to make it through dungeons. He needed to use his mind and that was a more dangerous weapon than any razor sharp sword.

Link's eyes wandered upward to see the genetic wonder that was the man. Most Hylians had blue eyes or eyes colored near that spectrum. If that weren't enough, Hylians had fair hair ranging from dirty to light blond or brown. Simple, fair colors. Not the young man. He, on the other hand, had strong, red piercing eyes. To compliment, every strand on his head was the very same scarlet red. Link only found those traits in Shiekah and Gerudo respectively.

"Can I help you?" the old man said.

The young man turned to the two before him. He took a deep breath and then gave a smirk. "Not really. Sorry that I just busted in here but some royal guards are just a bit too anal."

"What did you do?" Link asked. Essentially, he had a hard time finding any likeable qualities in the redhead. So far, he showed that he had little respect for the guards and was competent enough to elude capture. Not good for a resume set for Link's respect.

The redhead walked closer to Link and the shopkeeper while looking around. "See, I found this really cute girl right and I tried to swoon her. Can't hold a grudge for that right? Anyways, I seemed to have made a mistake and bumped into one of those armored fellows and bam! Here I am explaining myself."

Link could picture it. It redeemed the redhead a little.

He now stood close to Link. He held out his left hand, "The name is Vincent Dante Aegis II, I'm new around here."

Link looked down to the ungloved hand. As close as he could examine, he could not see any calluses or cuts on his hand. That was rarity for someone who practiced with swords. Reluctantly, Link grasped Vincent's hand and shook it. For a few tense moments, they each tried to squeeze the daylights from each other's hands but it led nowhere.

"Tell me, what brings you to Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Let's call it a business venture," Vincent answered. "But who says I can't take a break here and there right?"

"Of course," Link answered.

Vincent turned around and listened at the door. Link saw a smirk crawl onto Vincent's face and it later turned to a grin. Vincent looked back to the shopkeeper and Link. "Sounds like the excitement has died down. You guys have been a blast to be around with but I got to get home."

Link watched Vincent walk to the door. He watched the redhead's white jacket flow behind him. His lips created another smile and his hand waved goodbye. He opened the door and disappeared into the bright outside.

"That was… sudden. Nonetheless, is this the one you want?" the old man asked. After those few minutes, both of them had nearly forgotten the reason why either of them were talking.

Link turned back and examined the ring once more. He looked into the eyes of the old man. "Yes it is. Give me a box, if you please…"

( . ) -----------\

Link quickly hurried back to the castle. He didn't notice how long it took to find the perfect ring. He hoped that Zelda wouldn't cause too much of an uproar. Link knew all too well what happened when Zelda begins to panic. Those little fits were adorable to Link but he didn't want one focused on him. He rounded the corner and ran through the first gate. The sun was beginning to set behind the western sky.

Link cursed his tardiness.

Gasping for breath, he arrived at the courtyard. Link looked around but his beloved was not present. "Damn it! Now Zelda must be pissed."

"Where did you pick up the sailor mouth?" said the sweet voice Link fell in love with. It came from behind and Link almost fell to the ground as he whirled around.

"Oh, sorry about that Zelda," Link apologized. "I guess it must've been that time I had to sneak into a pirate fortress. I kind of let it slipped when I didn't find you here."

"Wow, guess I cant leave here for a glass of water without you worrying," Zelda said. She smiled and kissed Link.

Link sighed as the two parted their lips. He gulped in anxiety and nervousness. He was going to ask her, and he wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer. Not that he did, but he wanted to get it over with and he felt like he was behind schedule. He reached into his pocket to make sure the velvet box was still there.

"Zelda I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Link," Zelda said.

Link looked down at his feet for a second. His time was up and he hoped that their lives together would commence soon enough. He took out the box and opened it before Zelda.

A/N: Boo! Ha, you don't get to see it. Nyah nyah. I decided to leave his proposal open, something about doing that makes it more… insert correct word here. I just can't wait till we get to the meat of the story.


	3. Agonizing Hope

Agonizing Hope

A tear ran down Zelda's fair skin. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't supposed to cry. Everything was perfect in her life, so why was she crying? Zelda, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, was on the verge of crying because life dealt a horrible blow to her. In an instant of happiness, the cruelty of life was easily able to come from nowhere like a deadly assassin and deliver a crippling shot to that happiness. Not even a month had passed since their marriage that trouble came. And this wasn't anything Link could easily take care of. Link could've faced down dragons, beasts, phantoms, demons, and evil itself but he couldn't stop something as simple and complex as an illness.

Link fell ill. Deathly ill. That was what's wrong with Zelda's life. It can all start too simple, right? One doesn't wash his hands after handling something riddled with germs, a touch of the eyes or mouth, and boom! This person is now bed ridden for the next few days. One ahs to assume the same thing for Link, because he became ill pretty quick and fast. And we all know Link, we barely ever seen him sneeze let alone get sick. He walked through frozen wastelands in nothing but his tunic and tights and walked out fine. So what could've gotten Link so damn sick? What kind of disease was it that plagues Link's system? And why did all of a sudden had to happen right when Link managed to find happiness?

But… whatever it may be, Zelda was going to stick by Link. And so she did. From morning to nightfall, Zelda stayed in the special chamber where Link was placed. She would hold his hand in her and simply wish for him to get better soon. Now, don't think Zelda is dumb; she did call in some of the best doctors of Hyrule to see what was wrong with Link. And all they can tell her is that Link must've contracted a foreign or new type of illness that caused him to not even wake up. So, all Zelda could do is wish that with whatever help they can give that Link will get better soon enough.

"Milady, there is someone that says they could try to diagnose what ails, Sir Link," said a servant. His presence was unfelt to Zelda and never noticed him coming in.

Zelda clenched her teeth and looked back to the servant. She hoped that this doctor would bring some new information to the table. All the others could only prescribe the bed rest that Link could only do and a notorious amount of blue potion. With her tired, red eyes she looked back to Link, "Thank you… you can send them in."

The servant bowed and left Zelda to go get the person. Zelda stared at Link and let out a soft whimper. All she could think about was how cruel Life was. The love of her life was stuck in bed. The only comfort that Zelda found was the thought that Link fought to keep alive. She could see his shallow breathing but she worried the time was running out for him. For them. For whatever hope of a family.

The room Zelda was in was seemingly perpetually dark. Only the light from the open door offered illumination to the sparsely decorated room. But someone blocked that light out. Someone tall and broad, enough that when Zelda turned to look back, all she could see was a black silhouette taking up the entire space of the doorway.

"Princess," he said before getting on one knee.

Even with the lighting and her position, Zelda could tell the man wasn't from Hyrule. Or at least he didn't look like someone from Hyrule. Without a word from Zelda, he stood and walked over to Link. Zelda watched as all the man did was raise a hand over Link and close his eyes. As the man concentrated over Link, Zelda looked down to see Link… completely unaffected by the man's actions.

"Princess, I think I know what has gotten into Link," he said. His face turned grim, "But if I'm right, then there is news you wouldn't like to hear."

"Please, just tell me what you think," Zelda pleaded. It didn't matter to her that there was a catch. All she knew was when the problem was discovered; all that is left is to deal with it.

The man looked down to Link, "From what I can tell, Link's illness isn't cause by natural causes. While afflicted by something bad in his system, its magically imbued to keep its host as stationary as possible. This thing, whatever it is, feeds on the energy Link needs to perform anything at all. And there isn't any known cure for this."

"What?" Zelda asked softly. Life scores another point. What Zelda understood was that Link was always going to be the vegetable right in front of her no matter what she does. That neared the breaking point for her and she was about to just give up all hope and simply cry.

The man walked back to the doorway, again blocking out the light. "How he managed to get such a fate is unknown. I'm deeply sorry," the man spoke. He drew one more breath, "If only we could look to the past and seek the proclaimed Fruits of the Gods." With that, he left Zelda alone.

Zelda was alone. The whole world had deserted her. She was left with nothing but a husband that was better off dead, as if he wasn't considered dead then anyways. More tears came down her face and collected at her chin. Zelda couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell on top of Link and cried on his blanketed body. Each tear she shed didn't make a difference in the world. But that was all she could do then. There was nothing left for her… Link was never going to wake up.

( . ) -----------\

"'So the Fruits of the Gods were left to a forgotten race. Left in their care, they would guard it for eternity even past their lives. Only one who was pure of heart and ready to give their lives for another could play the sacred hymn to awake the resting place for the Fruits.' Why can't there be more information of those stupid fruits?" Zelda asked to no one. She was in one of the older libraries and with a pile of old text in front of her and Zelda decoded each one and read them all. The rickety desk she sat at began to grow weary of the princess' endeavor. With the man leaving that vague message to Zelda, she began to wonder what were the fruits. So far, she could only get so much information.

Zelda was so hard at work trying to find out what did the fruits do that she forgot what her father told her when she started. As blunt as possible, he told her that there would be a tournament, one that could find an adequate guardian for the princess. While Zelda did hear the message, she didn't listen. So when the servant came into the library, Zelda almost lost it. She stormed out of the library and found her father walking the halls with his close bodyguards and made her voice known.

"Father! What exactly were you thinking when you orchestrated this?" she demanded.

"Zelda, need I remind you that you are a princess," her father answered coolly. "Do you really think Hyrule can afford to gamble with their one princess' life and let her doing anything she wants without some protection?"

Zelda didn't like it. To her, her father was just dismissing that Link was never going to wake up. That all Link was nothing more than a dead weight on his wallet. But Zelda didn't give up. In her hour of despair, Zelda asked the Goddesses for an answer and she realized that they had giver her one. That giant of a man gave her information she could use. Whatever the Fruits of the Gods were, they were going to help Link somehow. So came to her point, "Link will get better father, so why don't you assign some regular castle guards to me and let that be it?"

"Zelda, we have to look at it rationally. Impa is gone to who knows where and Link is just sleeping the rest of his life away," he looked away at the hurt in Zelda's eyes as he said so tactlessly. "But those two were the only ones that could ever be your protector. Zelda, Hyrule isn't safe enough for you just to have a dozen guards with you at once. You need someone who can handle the impossible. I called this tournament to find someone who can at least provide a stand in. You shouldn't worry, the contestants have all ready been screened and proved themselves against the best of our knights."

Zelda figured that her father wouldn't listen. She was going to help Link so he could finally awake and they can be together. So what Zelda was going to do? She could've argued some more but her father was king. His mind was set and while Zelda was going to hate it, she knew he was actually right. Link and Impa had been great guardians and Zelda could only think back to the number of times they had saved her. She pouted, "How sure are you about this?"

"Zelda, I told you they have all been screened. There is no one that will win and then turn around and attack," the king reassured. "Now lets get to the courtyard before we are late."

Zelda sighed. She should've argued some more. She didn't want or need anyone new to stick around her all day. She only wanted Link and she could just feel that she was getting closer to the Fruits' secrets. Soon she would have her Link back and it wouldn't matter if she had someone to protect her, she would have Link. But Zelda followed her father to the courtyard where it was made clear to her that the tournament wasn't going to be public. From her position, she could see all the people that came out to see who would become the highest order of knight, Seraphim. Zelda took the seat next to her father. Down below, on the dirt square where the contestants will battle, were all the men and women ready to fight for their country.

The king did his greeting to the public and all Zelda could do was wish that she was back in her library. As the tournament started, there were two contestants that stood out among the rest. One was a man, bigger than the man who diagnosed Link, who simply used his brute strength to win. While weapons were allowed, the man named Ursa never needed his monstrous axe. It was clear that he was set on winning as he made short work of his opponents. The other, well, he was a completely different story…

Zelda didn't want to admit it then but the second person was almost as handsome as Link. Of course, we have to factor that Zelda loves Link and holds a certain bias so we still have to think otherwise. Zelda took mental notes on him and found plenty of intriguing facts. First, Zelda wasn't the only one who thought he was handsome, especially when he came to the squared circle and all his female fans gave high squeals and yells. And then his name was said a loud and that gave the cue for more women to join in his cheering. He was Vincent Dante Aegis II, a redhead man with eyes of a ruby gem. Zelda wondered what was his origin and noticed the pointed ears, which made him even more confusing to figure out. Vincent stood out from above the rest with his long white coat that billowed behind him like wings that eased the fairness in his skin. And unlike Ursa, Vincent didn't use strength to win. He easily confused his opponents and parried of attacks, by either his fist or sword on the matter, and quickly retaliated with an attack.

But Zelda quickly noted his rather smug smile on his face that appeared when he won. She decided to not to dwell on it. She figured that sooner or later Vincent would be defeated because of that cocky attitude of his. Oh, how little did she actually count that he wouldn't be eliminated so quickly. No, Vincent never actually quits, and he had his eyes set on the real prize.

And then it came down to the last two. Much to Zelda's surprise, Vincent did make it all the way through. But we knew he was going to, now didn't we? And then of course, like how its been spoken, Ursa made his way to the top. It was just down to two different people that would decide on who would be the newest Seraphim. They both walked onto the dirt and looked at each other. Ursa, serious and ready for the fight, Vincent with his arrogant smirk that was ready to win.

Ursa began with a charge to Vincent who simply sidestepped it and delivered a blow to the back of Ursa. Ursa then brought a fist close to Vincent's face but the redhead dodged low enough to avoid it. Ursa, having enough, decided to use his threatening nature and heaved his large axe off his back and swung it with tremendous force at Vincent. Everyone watched as Vincent, usually keeping his swords sheathed, drew one and managed to at least block against the attack but left him a few feet away from where he stood before. Vincent drew his second sword and egged Ursa to attack. The giant man lifted his axe high into the air and brought it down right where Vincent stood.

Zelda was shocked. Her father had hosted a no rules tournament where anyone could've been killed. Anyone could've died and it was all for her. She sat back in her chair to soak in the fact that her new bodyguard was a man who wanted to win so bad that he had to kill a man. The order of the Seraphim wouldn't like to hear that. Her father smiled and Zelda looked down at the battle in disgust but what she saw wasn't a man dead…

Vincent stood smiling as the axe never touched him. It was clear to everyone that he used one of his swords to cause the axe to slide away and hit the ground beside him. Its head was deep in the ground and Ursa was stunned. Vincent took the opportunity and kneed Ursa in the stomach. The big man went down, Vincent was careful to hit Ursa's stomach and nothing else. Anywhere else that Ursa would've needed serious medical attention.

It was over and it was plain and simple Vincent would've won. The King clapped his hands, a thank you for the spectacular show and to congratulate Vincent for his win. Zelda stared at Vincent and apparently, he noticed. He caught her eyes in his… and Zelda didn't know what to think. His eyes were very hypnotic, very paralyzing, but still warming. Vincent was egotistical, no doubt about that, but he entered the contest for a reason. He would soon be a knight, a title he had wanted ever since he was a child and his mother would read fairy tales to him before bed. He wanted to be the knight that would save the damsel and live with her forever in love and peace. To protect her forever, that was his dream and it was one step closer to being reality.

Zelda and her father waited for Vincent's arrival at their throne room. The tournament was over and it was best that the royal family retreated back into the throne room. It wasn't long before the Seraphim; the most elite knights in Hyrule garbed in white armor with gold trim entered the room. There were only nine of them; nine knights that soon would be a completed ten. That was probably, no – the most likely reason why the king decided it would be best for the tournament to take place. There wasn't a real reason why Zelda needed a person from nowhere to watch her. Her father's argument held no water; one of the better-known Seraphim could've looked over her. But it didn't matter anymore, they had their tenth member, the last Ring of Choir would be handed out that day. The Seraphim bowed to the King before creating lining up along the way for Vincent to approach Zelda and her father.

And it was then Vincent walked in, accompanied by two castle guards. They left him as he walked into the room. Maybe Zelda knew more humble people but Vincent didn't bother to wait for a command and walked up to the king, passing each Seraph along the way.

Zelda's father stood up from his throne and looked down to Vincent. Again, in another display of arrogance he didn't bow or kneel, simply stood and looked up to the king.

"To excited to bow to your king?" her father asked.

Vincent scoffed, "Listen, we should hurry so I can get to my appointed task."

The king was taken back at Vincent's sly response. It enraged him but Vincent actually had a point. Still… "Kneel so you may be knighted."

Vincent sighed and fell to a knee. The King took the special blade for the occasion handed to him by Blake, leader of the Seraphim. He held it to his side, "Do you, Vincent Dante Aegis II, swear to protect the heir to the crown? To throw yourself between herself and death? Will you do your duty to your country and become her shield?"

Vincent raised his head and looked up at the king. His eyes wavered over to Zelda who simply watched as the ceremony went on. He was ready. He was up to the challenge. "I will protect the princess with all that I can muster. I will serve her as I would the woman I love, I will not falter in my duty to keep her safe."

The king and Zelda looked at each other. How Vincent came up with that was his own accord. Normal soldiers simply say they do, not a more intricate answer. But they shrugged and the king continued. He tapped Vincent on his shoulder, "I pronounce you Sir Vincent Dante Aegis II. But, Vincent, before you rise, there is more to be done."

Blake walked forward and ahead of Vincent. Standing just below the king and above Vincent, he said indifferently, "Sir Vincent, your actions today and by the king's order have allowed you to be inducted into the Seraphim order. We serve as the best in Hyrule to aid the country by how we see fit. While the tenth spot was going to be taken by someone else we felt was worthy of it."

Zelda knew who it was. Link spoke of it before they were married. The Seraphim wanted him as the tenth knight but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon now. A small tear ran down her face as Blake continued.

"And while you possess the abilities and skill as a Seraphim knight, your attitude spoke something differently. A Seraph takes his duty with seriousness and doesn't allow himself to be fooled, even by his own confidence. But alas, you didn't fail and there isn't a way I can deny you the right you've earned today." Blake took a breath. He never talked so much and the speech wasn't repeated often. "You did show mercy in the face of death. You didn't take another's life today even when one was about to take yours. As by order, you are given the Ring of the one you have replaced… since the first order. Between us, you will be formally called the name we issue you. Rise, Azrael, and accept the tenth Ring."

Vincent stood up and stood silently as Blake took the white ceramic box that one of the other knight's handed to him. He opened it and held it front of Vincent. With his fingers to him, Vincent noticed Blake's Ring on his fore finger. Vincent glanced over to the box and saw his. Vincent wondered how the Ring was supposed to fit a specific finger if it was made for another person. He hoped that something like that wouldn't happen. Blake nodded to Vincent and Vincent took the ring from its place within the black velvet and held it, hoping not to do something that could give a reason for his fellow knight to dislike him.

"Azrael was a powerful warrior," Blake said. "He was cunning, brilliant, and a skillful knight. He only took the lives of people that weren't innocent. And even then, only when it was their time. That's why he was known as the Angel of Death and you proved to us today that you follow a similar belief. So by either luck or fate, you are given the Ring of Azrael. Affix it to your tenth finger."

Vincent looked at the ring for a moment. It was small, so it must be designed for the pinky finger. Its design was another thing that caught his attention. A small angel with onyx eyes sat atop with its six wings making the band. On one hand it held a sword and another held a ruby gemmed flower. Vincent slid the ring onto his finger, very thankful it fit.

"Welcome, Azrael, to our order," Blake said.

Zelda stood up from her throne and walked over to Vincent. "Sir Vincent, Azrael knight, keep in mind that I'm only agreeing to this because everyone believes I cannot defend myself and need someone. I have someone and they are coming back sooner rather then later. I'm sorry if your wasting your time but that is how it is. Of course once your duty is complete, you may be placed somewhere else. In short, don't make yourself comfortable."

"Whatever happened to a simple 'Congrats'?" Vincent asked. "Princess, whenever you believe that's going to happen, then that'll happen but until then, I'm your protector."

Zelda didn't quite know what else to say. She looked into his eyes, "Just know that your place by me is short lived."

Vincent smirked, "If you believe so, princess."

A/N: Mmmm, I guess I went overboard with this chapter. Well, review and I'll get started on chapter four.


	4. More Than Meets the Eye

A/N: The oath on the knights, that's thanks to Shinobi Kitten. Love ya, hon!

More Than Meets the Eye

Zelda flipped through the pages in the old text, looking specifically for more on those little gifts of the gods. But she came up with nothing more than what she already knew. And that was getting on her nerves. She placed the old book on the stack beside her chair in the library. The stack was already reaching the arm of the chair and with each knew book, it'll only get bigger. She sighed and leaned forward in her chair. Zelda rubbed her temples as a headache set in. And then the sound of swords hitting each other softly was made apparent.

"Vincent," Zelda said sternly. She looked up and she saw Vincent walking around the library. He casually took a book from the shelf, read a few pages, and then set it back, returning to pacing around the library. "What do you think your doing? Your swords are making an annoying noise."

Vincent stopped and looked at her, "Just checking out the books here. Nothing much else." He sighed and walked over to the second chair across from Zelda. He plopped down on it and stretched. Noisily. He yawned and looked over to Zelda, "What are you looking up?"

Zelda glared at him. Vincent was just a temporary fix for the problem. He was only needed to make sure she was safe. And as soon as she found more information on the Fruits of the Gods, he would take a hike and she would be with Link. "And why do you even care to know?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Vincent asked. "As long as your in here, therefore making me come in here, I might was well know why. Plus, if you tell me, then I can help you look it up or something. I think you, above everyone else, would know that two minds work better then one."

"You don't have to come in here with me," Zelda said. She could really care less for Vincent. He was just an annoyance that wouldn't go away. She knew he was bored out of his mind. And she wanted him gone. "Look, why don't you go chase some floozy and just leave me alone?"

Vincent gave a small laugh, leaning his head back against the chair. He looked back to her, "I personally don't go after those kinds of women. I do have my standards. If anything, sexy blond princess are more of my ideal lady."

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. That was a breaking point. She didn't need her so-called bodyguard hitting on her. But of course, that was Vincent and that was coming. No, not for Zelda though, she was oblivious to the fact that she could've attracted other men. Sure, Link just fell in love with her because of her beautiful mind. "Your so full of yourself…." She muttered, "You do know I'm married."

Vincent smirked. That cocky, arrogant, narcissistic smirk that Zelda hated so much. The one that can make lustful girls weak at the knees and the one that can enrage an opponent. That smirk, the one he was shooting to her. "That's just another obstacle to get through."

Zelda had enough. She stood up and stormed away. Before she opened the great doors, she stopped and looked over shoulder. "You are quite possibly the most big headed knight of them all."

"But I'm still a knight," Vincent replied to her.

He still sat on the comfy armchair leisurely. His red hair casually falling over his crimson red eyes, eyes that always seemed to hypnotize Zelda. Those passion filled orbs that screamed love and lust. He still wore that conceited smirk but Zelda didn't hate it, not as much anyways. Then there was how his undershirt beneath the white jacket cut into a v, showing off his defined chest. Pink touched Zelda's cheek as she noticed how… well, to say it bluntly, sexy Vincent looked. Zelda looked away shamefully, she couldn't believe herself. Link was the only man she wanted… and undressed with her eyes. Well, until a few moments ago anyways.

She cleared her throat, "Vincent… could you just please go do something else?"

Zelda heard him give a disgruntled groan. He got up from the chair and passed her, careful not to look at her. She thought it was her imagination that he did that. Whatever the case, he hadn't said a word and left her alone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Zelda didn't know what came over her.

But that isn't too hard to see, is it?

She went back to her chair and pulled up another book. She remembered that it was one that Vincent was leafing through before. Around a few days ago he had added this to the pile. Zelda didn't know why but she looked at its old cover and read its title. _The Angelic Knights and Other Legends_. Her brow furrowed at the title. Zelda figured that it was nothing more than background on the Seraphim Order but the 'other legends' part intrigued her. Zelda opened the crusty book and skimmed through it. She was right, nothing more that the tall story of the ten knights who were saviors of Hyrule. Zelda was going to put it down until one passage caught her interest.

The princess heaved the book closer, "Let's see… 'And so, the Seraphim Order quested for a Fruit that could bring back their beloved Azrael. They searched to the most northern point on the map and found the ancient city. Suffering from the icy cold weather and the dangers within, they found the old temple. All ten knights returned to Hyrule…' wait a minute. They found that Fruits? And they resurrected Azrael?" Zelda flipped through the book and found out that Azrael's one true friend and rival was Ares, the Knight of War."

Zelda closed the book and began to search the library for any information on either knight. After going through the hundreds of books, Zelda was tired, exhausted, and was ready to give up. She pounded on the bookcase with her fist. A small leathery book fell from the top and landed next to her feet. She bent down and picked it up. No title. Zelda opened it and read the first line. All it said was one thing…. Ares. Zelda flipped through a few pages and found them in dated format. It was his diary. It was a log. It was the shining beacon of hope that she needed. And then it came together, there was a map in the middle, with a specific place circled. She squealed and in her mind, a plan was formed.

But she didn't count Malon coming in at that moment. Yes, the gentle, caring redhead that was a real close friend to Link and Zelda. Princess Zelda always looked at Malon as a friend, but not without ruling the thought of her as a rival. Sure, Zelda was beautiful and a princess, but something Malon beat her to first. You could count Link, and you sure as hell can say Malon developed a little quicker and more that Zelda did. Not to mention Malon had that exotic hair color. One had to wonder where it came from…

"Malon, what're you doing here?" Zelda asked, putting back the diary. She didn't want anyone noticing anything suspicious.

"Oh, nothing really," she answered. "I was just worried about you. I heard about Link. I don't think you want to be lonely."

"Thank Malon, that means a lot," Zelda said. "But I'm okay. I'm sure Link will get better."

Malon nodded. "Well, anyways. What was going on here a few days ago? A mess load of people came around Hyrule and straight to the castle."

Zelda groaned. "My dad got it into his head that I need someone around me to make sure nothing happens. So he set up this tournament to find the perfect person. Oh and did my dad find somebody…"

Malon looked at her with a curious stare, "I take it you not happy then? I mean, I know your not but… so your new guardian isn't up to your high standards?"

"You can say that," Zelda said. She went over and sat back down on the chair. Malon sat down on the one Vincent was one. Zelda looked over to her friend. Of course, she wasn't going to tell that Vincent was just as good looking. But his ego and arrogance countered that. "Let's just say that he's overconfident."

Malon thought about it, "Yeah, I guess that's a turn off. So… is he good looking?"

"Malon!" Zelda said with a little surprise. Malon didn't act like that… most of the time. It wasn't hard to see but she really wanted a knight to sweep her off her feet. Zelda blushed as she thought back to how Vincent laid on the chair. He was almost dead se- Zelda shook the thoughts from her mind. "No, he isn't. He's just another man trying to get a girl into bed."

"Aw," Malon said disappointedly. That was just different of her. She looked over to the grandfather clock, "Look, Zelda, I have to go. I just stopped by to see if you were okay. And it looks like you are…" She got up and started for the door. "I'll talk to you later."

Zelda waved as Malon left and looked over to the fireplace, "Right Malon… later." She went over to the shelf and picked out the diary. She carried it with her when she left the study. Zelda was a princess with something to do…

Later that night, when everyone in the castle was asleep, a small light lit up in Zelda's room. The princess crawled out of her bed, not making a sound. She went over to her closet and took off her sleeping gown. Instead of reaching for a dress as always, she took something that would help her in what she was planning. She chose something more form fitting. Deciding it'd be better; Zelda went over to her mirror and began to braid her hair. Whether she liked it or not, her blond locks were one of a kind in Hyrule and she did this once before… Maybe it could work under a different guise.

She snuck out from her room and the cemented brick walls of her home. Underneath a heavy cloak she road on horseback to the closest dock from the castle. It was situated north of the castle, the docks weren't too far from but it took some time to get there. She got off the horse, paid for its stay at a small stable and walked over to the docks. Under her boots the planks of wood creaked as she looked for a vessel that'll give her passage.

But her luck turned for the worse when she was looking up at one ship and one of its crew bumped into her. Accidentally no doubt but that didn't stop Zelda. "Excuse me, the least you can say is that you're sorry, you pig."

The gruff man turned around. He was a sailor through and through. He grunted, "Why don't you grow some?"

"You big oaf, have some common courtesy," Zelda said. She was just digging a deeper hole wasn't she?

The seaman was getting agitated. "Look here," he said. He took a few steps forward, cracking his knuckles. Maybe Zelda's disguise actually pulled through. But it didn't really work out the way she had hoped. "I don't need this from you."

But a hand gripped the sailor's shoulder, making him stop and turn. It was another redhead and he was calmly speaking to the sailor. "Look, the guy's just a little… flowery. Just walk it off, grab something to drink." Zelda couldn't see her savior's face but she did see the motion of the man putting something in the sailor's hands. The sailor nodded and walked away. And when he did, Zelda's world shattered. It was Vincent. There with his smug smiled and his hands in his jacket. "What're you think your doing?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going back. I have to find this little miracle so I can heal Link." She was almost to tears. "I'm not going back, not with you or anyone."

Vincent sighed, "No… I'm asking why you didn't even consider asking me to come. You think I'm going to just let you do this on your own? And let me get in trouble? I don't think so princess… your going to need me."

"Vincent?" Zelda asked softly. "Why are you doing this?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "You're a bright girl, Zelda. I'm your knight. My duty is to protect you. And I will honor that duty. It's like the old oath of the knights…"

Zelda bit her lip and nodded her head. Together they managed to find a ship that would take them in. Thankful for Zelda's money, Vincent and Zelda had their own room to a luxurious ship that catered the rich of Hyrule. They were in luck that it was stopping by the north port first and it would sail to the south end of the map. As Vincent and Zelda boarded the ship, she wondered what Vincent was talking about before. Did he really have such a high degree of honor? Was it because becoming a knight was just more of a title to him? Had he been with that mindset for his life? She didn't want to think too much and just asked him. "Vincent, what was that knight talk about before?"

Vincent looked over to her, "Every Knight serves to protect something, whether it be the king or a friend. A Knight is not always the one in armor, but the one with the noble heart. The one who stands for what they believe in, and most often, the one who in the end loses the most." He turned back, "That's the old oath… that's what I hold close to my heart."

"Oh…" Zelda said, rather stunned at Vincent's sudden depth. "Thank you…"

"Don't break on me now, princess," Vincent said. "We still have to get whatever it is we're looking for."


End file.
